Irresponsabilidad
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Basado en el Capítulo 1x03 .:. "De una manera muy cruel le acababan de restregar en la cara que había fallado, en su responsabilidad con Dios y su obligación para con Zita."


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Da Vinci's Demons. Esta pertenece a sus respectivos dueños que desgraciadamente no sé quienes son... de momento. Sé que el escritor es David S. Goyer. Hasta ahí.**

* * *

El Santo Padre había cumplido con su palabra. Al amanecer, cuando se levantó a darse su baño, la muchacha de piel oscura ya se encontraba en su habitación, corriendo las gruesas cortinas para que entrara el sol, yendo al gran armario donde encontraría a la mano la bata de baño del Conde, la cual siempre le dejaba colgada sobre un biombo detrás del cual se cambiaba de sus ropas de dormir.

Todo tan normal como siempre, la verdad. Excepto, claro, por los moretones en la cara de ella, y esa manera tan inusual de moverse; con más prisa, evitando el menor tipo de contacto con cualquier otro objeto. Y que no le dijo ni un buenos días.

Zita podría ser considerada una esclava y su criada. Pero él la había educado durante bastante tiempo, uno se acostumbra en ese tiempo a la compañía de otra persona. La conoce, la trata y empieza a apreciarla. Por lo tanto ella podía tomarse tales libertades como saludarlo por la mañana con la cara levantada y una tenue sonrisa que sabía, siempre había sido de agradecimiento. Que dejara de hacerlo, sumándolo a todo lo demás solo había confirmado sus peores sospechas. Después de todo, bien que sabía la fama de salvaje de su familiar.

El Conde salió de la cama, vestía unos sencillos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de manga larga. Todo en negro. Ella mientras tanto seguía corriendo el resto de las cortinas

—Zita.

La muchacha se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. A él no le extrañaba pues nunca la llamaba por él, era muy extraño que la llamara de hecho. Ella siempre sabía cuándo aparecer y en qué momento acercársele ofreciéndole algo de tomar, comer o alcanzarle algún objeto que necesitase.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo, entre pausas. Le costaba hablar el idioma.

—Ven.

Y ella acató la orden de inmediato, con la mirada baja, como era normal, pero con el mismo ansioso caminar, y con los brazos pegados a sus costados. Parecía que quería hacerse más pequeña, ocupar menos espacio…

Cuando estuvo frente a él seguía con la mirada baja, tensa, pero no por la manera en la que él la observaba. Estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de ser de él. Podía hasta decir que Zita era inmune a esa intensa y analítica mirada. Sin embargo ahí estaba, como la primera vez que la conoció; insegura del suelo que pisaba, de lo que la rodeaba y de las intenciones del hombre delante de ella.

—Levanta la cara.

Y sólo levantó la vista, no la cara, sólo sus ojos oscuros lo miraron a él. Confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Que levantes la cara —repitió, más firme, un poco más fuerte. La petición la volvió orden.

Zita así lo hizo y en su piel oscura se podían ver las huellas de que Sixto IV había pasado la noche con ella.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue un por qué. ¿Por qué el santo padre faltaría a sus votos por satisfacer placeres carnales? ¿No era acaso el enviado de Dios? ¿Su representante en la tierra? Pero realmente, la pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro era otra.

¿Por qué permitió que se llevara a Zita?

Porque todas las demás preguntas había aprendido a dejarlas pero si bien enterradas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Había entendido que como enviado y guerrero de Dios tenía otros talentos y otras maneras de orquestar para el beneficio de Roma, su Iglesia y por lo del mismísimo creador. Pero sobre todo, que el Santo Padre, su padre, era un hombre que antes de permitirle llevar a cabo su misión para con Dios tenía que reconocer su valía. Sólo que le faltaba recordarlo. Le costaba recordar que había cosas que escapaban de su control...

Pero Zita... ¿Que no era ella acaso su responsabilidad?

De una manera muy cruel le acababan de restregar en la cara que había fallado, en su responsabilidad con Dios y su obligación para con Zita. Y la prueba estaba en el rostro de la muchacha.

No quedaba más que enmendar sus errores.

—Descansarás el día de hoy... no, hasta que se te quiten las marcas —dijo pasando muy superficialmente sus pálidos dedos por la oscura piel de la muchacha—. Dormirás y te cuidarás. Cuando estés lista puedes regresar. Que espero no te tome mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió rápidamente, efusivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al rostro tapando su propia boca y nariz, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Al Conde le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. No fuerte, no sollozaba, eran lágrimas silenciosas de una joven que había sido víctima del abuso una vez más.

—Puedes retirarte, Zita —repitió. Porque no quería verla ahí, no así.

Ella volvió asentir, sin apartar su mano y se fue, pero al dar tan sólo tres pasos se giró. Los ojos anegados en las lágrimas que no dejarían de salir. Bajo la mano y sonrió. Sonrió de una manera tan triste pero tan sincera que el Conde podía asegurar que nunca en su vida volverían a sonreírle así.

—Gracias, mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y salió. Se fue.

Dejó a Riario solo, sintiéndose aún más miserable. Porque esas eran palabras que él sabía, no se merecía.


End file.
